Rising
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Team RWBY has lost Remnant, now they are summoned to Arcadia in order to help a young trollhunter stop a threat.


**Somewhere in between of Volume 4 of RWBY and season 1 of Trollhunters where Team RWBY joins the Trollhunters in order to stop Gunmar once and for all.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Leave a comment!**

 **Don't own any just the plot!**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

Looking out beyond the fiery mess caused by Adam Taurus, Ruby blinked her eyes to get the tears as she held her uncle Qrow's weapon stained with a blood-red liquid before feeling an embrace from behind from her sister as she hugged her back before a bright glow which nearly blinded them as a troll in armor was standing there which made the four girls awe at.

"Do not fear me, young ones, for I am Kajingar the Courageous. I will help you fight once more."

The troll said as he swished his hand and four magical spheres matching the color of the four girls as they shifted into the copies of Merlin's Amulet as the dial spun and displayed words for them to easily read.

"For The Glory of Merlin," the four girls said together before reading off their weapons names,

"Crescent Rose," said Ruby.

"Myrtenaster," said Weiss.

"Gambol Shroud," said Blake.

"Ember Cecilia," said Yang.

They called off their weapons before gazing upon the phosphorescent amulets before they looked up with a forward face.

"Is mine to Command!" They all shouted before a blinding light caused them to close their eyes and then some armor appeared on them. Team RWBY noticed a portal in front of them showing the battle between Bular and the changelings as Ruby rushed in before undergoing a slight change to her body as did the other members of team RWBY jumped in and felt the change, Ruby used her semblance to pull Jim out of the situation as the rose petals fluttered onto the ground before catching the attention of the villains before Yang jumped in and punched Nomura in the face and Blake was up against Stricklander before gripping her Gambol Shroud and glaring at the green changeling.

Weiss held her Myrtenaster in a fighting position as Bular growled at the sight of the four in Trollhunter armor.

The blonde was a winged Lion armed with shotgun gauntlets and her red eyes flashed with ferocity and her hair was glowing like a flaming pit as Nomura sliced a part of her hair off and she got enraged until she performed a roundhouse kick and an uppercut punch. Her top armor was a slight golden color and covering her chest, the lower supported as the boots and the other support for the arms.

The raven-haired one was a humanoid cat adorned with a small ribbon tied to the ends of her black hair as she swiftly dodged the knives flung at her as the fake disappeared and she turned her sword into a gun and shot at him. Just like the blonde, her top armor had a light purple hue with hints of black covering her chest and lower were the boots and the cloth was the white jacket and her symbol on the back.

The one in red was a hybrid between a wolf and a troll, a long furry tail was swishing from side to side, long wolf ears on her head and a giant red scythe in her hand and the red cloak fit her entire outfit as well as her silver eyes as she cocked back a bullet in it as she swung it around to the goblins as the green blood flew everywhere and on the walls. Her armor was silver like Jim and the cloak connected to the back and the boots were armored as well and the skirt was left alone and the torn stockings were still the same, one of her arms was armored.

"Hey!" Bular turned to the white one, she was beautiful and she looked like a Winter Angel (Snow Troll) with the blue eyes, her armor was a light blue and the chest was covered and the skirt was still fabric but both of her limbs were ironclad along with her legs, she took a deep breath before Bular rushed at her as Weiss swiped her blade up and used the fire dust to deflect his swords before twirling around and around and projecting the ice dust from her weapon and onto the area where the dark troll froze in place.

She created multiple glyphs from her semblance and lept up to attack him by dashing through them and then felt the amulet flicker and the armor came off, revealing her dress.

Weiss ignored the fact that she had no armor on and she had her weakness everywhere exposed but she kept on fighting Bular until the bridge collapsed from the impact of Yang's punches and the villains disappeared without a trace as the four girls fell down to relax until Ruby gasped at the sight of Draal's broken arm.

"Oh..." Was all Ruby could say before placing her hands over her mouth, Weiss looked down like she was about to cry, Blake's ears fell to her head along with Yang's wings as they drooped down and Ruby cried but she wiped away her tears before folding up her Crescent Rose and placing it behind her back and the amulets came off of the four girls and they placed it in the pockets of their outfits before facing the others as Blinky gasped at them.

"By Deya's Grace! You four are the Trollhuntresses! Guardians of the Council of the Five!" He exclaimed before hugging Ruby and she got dizzy easily before gaining her sight back.

"By Deya's Grace! She has silver eyes! A silver-eyed warrior!" He exclaimed and Ruby got dizzy again before Yang pulled her younger sister out of the troll's arms and shaking her to her senses.

"Ruby! Say something! Are you okay?!"

"You!" She pointed to Jim dizzily before she glared.

"You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" She shouted before fainting and hitting the floor with a loud thud as Yang carried her sister to Trollmarket and Blinky introduced them to Vendel in which he was happy to meet the other four Trollhunters as well as the other trolls.

This is their triumph and it will be theirs.

~~~~~~~Ending Song~~~~~~~~~~

 _Stay close, move fast_

 _The darkness cannot lastNo hope, no path_

 _But we've got a dream to catch_

 _

And we cannot wait

Trust the way we're made

The sparrow's born to fly

_

 _The mountains tower_

 _

The river knows to reach the sea

Rain will help the flowers be

We're the same, you and me

_

 _The lightning doesn't take advice from anyone_

 _

The willow doesn't need to learn to stand

As sun seeks day

We'll find our way

And we'll catch that dream together

someday soon

_

 _We're rising like the moon_


End file.
